Crescent Tattoo On Her Wrist
by Hayley Rory
Summary: boy meets girl, boy is curious about her. girl has been hiding this for 9 months now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When we were children we believed the world is full of magic. When we were children we believed in fairy tales, myths, legends,  
and what destiny awaits us. When I was a child I would believe that there was an enchanted forest.  
My mother, Anastasia Night, told me that there's no such thing, but my mother was wrong.

__

I ran deeper into the woods but he was to fast. Everytime I'd want to run he'd beat me. What was he? "Trying to run away aren't you" He hissed.  
"Wha-what do you want from me?" I choked out. His eyes full of rage, he pulled my hair and threw me to the side. I touched the back of my head then pulled my hand back.  
"Help!" I yelled, "Please he.." I burst into tears. He sniffed the air and approached to me. "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" I screamed. He dashed to me and held me from my neck and then grabbed my left arm. "Goodnight Dawn Night"  
I managed to say. "No please do-" Everything went black.

**What do you think? Oh! and annoucement LRTS is on Hiatus and so BIFN.  
Enjoy my new one! :D**


	2. chapter one

**Chapter One**

No One's Point of View..

"Since you murdered a vampire you ended up owing us a life where's you victim?" Count Aniel said.  
Isaac Daniel blundered toward Count Aniel with his victim. "Her name is Dawn Night I found her in Seattle, Washington walking home."  
He nodded wanting him to continue. "I've been watching her for a few days and well I chose her"  
"Question" He said  
"Yes?"  
"You have two options keep her and train her or give her away to another"  
"Sir, that's not a question"  
Count Aniel just stared.  
Isaac cleared his throat and said, "Never mind, but I choose not to train her and I will give her away"  
"To whom"  
"I will" A voice in the crowd said. "Take her and train her"  
"Are you sure Mr. Valentine? Taking care of a new born is quite a pain" Count Aniel said.  
He said so sure of it. "Yes Isaac I'll take it from here"  
Levy Valentine walked toward him and looked up to see him. "So young and you picked the vulnerable one not only you took her soul but you took everything she desired and everyone she loved" Isaac opened his mouth to respond but Levy stopped him. "No need to say anything just give her to me"  
Isaac did what Levy demanded.  
"Isaac Havens Daniel's case closed you may go" Count Aniel said. "Levy you may go also"

--

Dawn's Point of View..

Ugh! God my whole body is on fire. Am I dead? Argh! Everything burns. I can't even open my eyes. I forced my eyes open. Well that hurt like heck! I open my eyes seeing trees look down at me above them the dark sky full of stars I turned my head finding a man sitting there watching me. I tried to pull myself up till he came and pushed me gently down. "Don't get up the pain will be even worse, love" He said. **Where the f****u****ck am I?**  
"Who-who are y-you," I croaked.  
"I'm Levy Valentine, Dawn" He smiled. Not those happy smiles but a smile that meant like he felt sorry for someone, someone like me.

**Same story just changed the plot and title. :] Review Please.**


	3. chapter two

**Chapter Two**

"So I'm a vampire?" I turned to look at him. "That's not true"

"It is and I'm sorry" Levy sighed.

"What time is it? I need to go home my mom is going to freak" I stood up but he pushed me back down.

"You can't Dawn" He said. "You can't because you're a vampire your mother won't understand"

"Yes she will," I protested. She won't. I'm a bloodsucker for crying out loud! I'm dead pale. I drink blood my canines/fangs are larger than the average size. I'm freakin' cold and hard like rock. I gulped and closed my eyes. "You know she'll be calling the cops to look for me"

I wiped the tears as I was about to wipe it on my pants I noticed they weren't clear. They were blood. "Oh now I cry tears that are apparently blood!"

He avoided my gaze. "He owed a life and he chose you there's no way to turn back"

I sniffed my voice was shaky. "Great! This sucks! I can't go home cause apparently more than a freakin' human more like people or humans refer as 'a freak of nature' and partially because there's a time I'll end up desiring my mother's blood and end up killing her" I slumped on the log. I wiped the tears and hugged my legs. Levy just put and arm around me and I automatically laid my head on his shoulder. "Where do we go now?" I whispered. I don't want to be here, I'll go anywhere as long if it's not here. "Uh, I was thinking Essex or London" He kissed my temple as he said it. I frowned a bit but then quickly disappeared. I have to get used to him. He'll be like a father to me now he's…he's my new parent.

Four days later…

"This is our new place," I said as I wandered of to the hall. I finally got a bit comfortable of the fact I was a vampire. Also we finally arrived to London? No Essex! My mistake. On the way getting here Levy told me old ancient legends about the warm blooded and the cold ones, which is us. How they lived before and how they survived through those time when humans killed them when they were spotted. Well at that time this unusual tattoo or mark formed on my wrist and on my back. On my wrist was a crescent moon shaded black behind the moon old Latin writing was written saying something I don't understand. And on my back, black laces with a navy blue shade that outlined the black ones. It's hard to described but it started from my spine up to the back of my neck. They were basically black and navy blue laces the shaped my back. "Dawn you wanted to show me something" Levy said as I walked downstairs. "Oh uh yeah" I softly said. I pulled my sleeve up showing the one on my wrist. "Heh that crescent means you're a newborn the Latin writing never could tell what it said." He said as he looked up. "Only Count Aniel and Aiden White knows what it says" I smiled at him and said very softly, "One more, Levy" I bended and pulled up my shirt revealing the unusual mark. I looked up his reaction. Was he shocked?


	4. chapter three

**Chapter Three**

"Levy you okay?" I said as I pulled down my shirt. "Something wrong?"  
"Never seen this in a newborn" He said his eyes still wide. "Only seen it on the elders"  
"Is that a bad thing?" Now he's scaring me I mean he seen it ONLY on the elders and I'm just a freaking 6 six-day-old vampire. Now his respond just left me thinking. "Woo hoo Levy you there?"  
"Dawn I think um one of your ancestors were vampires" I raised an eyebrow, "So wouldn't they be alive?"  
He looked at me like if he wanted me to continue. "I mean aren't we immortal"  
"Dawn why did your father leave?" That question bothered me but either I had to answer it.  
"He couldn't take it anymore I don't know I was five when he left" He nodded.  
"Dawn go to bed I'm sure any newborn might have this which I don't think so but I'm- I cut him off.  
"Levy I think you should go to bed"

Next day….

"Here's your schedule love" The lady from the front office said. "And I will be taking you to your first class" Oh no! Not the whole 'class we have new student' bullshit  
"Class we have a new student" A bald man said. Forgot I was in school. The room was very…. big? The walls were a beige color with computers in the back. And a whole mess of tables with boys and girls filling in the space. Could tell they were assign by the looks they gave eacho- Crap why now? I felt a sharp pain on my upper jaw. I knew they fangs were growing out. I inhaled which made it even worse. One scent out of all scents caught my attention. I felt my mouth water and my eyes turn into a dark dark shade if black. "Dawn?" A voice said. "Dawn!" I turned to look at the bald teacher. "Yes?"  
"I'm Mr. Williams and I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year" I just nodded and mentally cursing myself of the pain.

Dougie's Narration

She was odd but in a good way. Her face was unreadable when she came in. She had steel gray eyes, jet-black hair. Her body looked very fragile just one touch she'd break into pieces. She was thinking of something while she was thinking her face turned into a pain look. Suddenly her eyes turned black. Well that was strange. My eyes trailed down to her arm now that caught my attention. That crescent tattoo on her wrist.


End file.
